Ashes in the History
by Yumiko21
Summary: A low growling attracted his attention and Joey glanced down to notice a dog that was glaring at him with a guarded expression.
1. Chapter 1 Boat to Duelist Kingdom

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 1

Boat to Duellist Kingdom

"_My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain...The unstoppable Exodia!" Yugi shouted as he laid all five pieces of Exodia onto the playing field._

_"Aagh! Impossible!" Kaiba screamed at he watched the ultimate monster appear._

_"I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle." Yugi said_

"Exodia! I-it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call on him!" Kaiba screamed, staring in terror at the ultimate duel monster.

"_Exodia... Obliterate!" Yugi shouted._

* * *

><p><em>Tch-tch-tch, you presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter Yugi-boy." Pegasus said, wagging his finger and then pulling his hair back from his face. "But- I'm not! For I, too possess one of the seven legendary Millennium Items- the all-powerful, all-seeing, Millennium Eye!" He said, letting Yugi see the golden eyeball embedded in his left eye socket.<em>

_"A Millennium Eye?" Yugi exclaimed, amazed and scared at the same time._

_"That's right; Yugi-boy, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic!" Pegasus said as the Millennium eye started to glow. It then shot out a beam of light to hit, not Yugi, but his grandpa instead. A ghost that looked like Grandpa drifted out of his body before vanishing into the TV screen._

* * *

><p><em>"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!..." Yugi shouted hopelessly at the static T.V screen.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry, somehow, some way, I promise; we'll do it, together." Joey said.<em>

_"Together?" Yugi asked as he looked at Joey's face._

_"Heh, you bet! We're a team, Yugi." Joey said as they both turned to stare at the sunset._

* * *

><p>"Aw man, I'm so late" Joey said as he ran towards the docks. "And I promised Yugi that I'd help him out too." He sped up, hoping he would be able to make it to the boat in time.<p>

He was so focused in his task of trying to get to the boat that he didn't see what or who was in front of him and as a result, crashed into the girl who had been slowly walking the same way.

"Owwwww" a feminine voice moaned as Joey opened his eyes to see a girl, a little older than him, by the looks of it, rubbing her head as she tried to stand back up.

Joey moved to help her and as he did, he finally started to see who exactly it was whom he crashed into.

She had long, wavy raven black hair, which was covered by an orange baseball cap and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore what seemed to be a miko outfit except it was white and green instead of red and white. She wore black boots that poked out of the bottom of her pants and around her neck, she wore a necklace with what seemed to be a golden teardrop hanging down from it.

A low growling attracted his attention and Joey glanced down to notice a dog that was glaring at him with a guarded expression.

The dog looked to be a German shepherd type of dog with a silver stripe running down from the middle of the dogs back to the end of his tail where it stopped to give way to a pure white fluffy tail. Apart from the silver stripe, the dog was pure white colour with eyes that looked to almost be a molten gold colour. Around the dog's neck, there was a beaded necklace and for every five violet coloured beads, there was a bead shaped like a dog's fang and these were a creamy white colour. There was also a metal plate hanging off it. _'Probably to have the dog's details if he got lost'_ Joey thought as he helped the girl to his feet.

"Thanks" the girl said as she moved to stand before him.

"No problem," Joey replied. "So where were you headed in such a rush?" Joey asked as he dusted herself off.

"Down to the docks" the girl said.

"Oh, I'm headed the same way so why don't we go together?" Joey asked. "I'm Joey by the way, Joey Wheeler."

"Thanks, I'd love to but I'd better check with Inuyasha first" she replied.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Joey asked.

"Him" she said, motioning to the dog who was still growling, faintly, at Joey.

"The dog?" Joey asked.

"Uh-huh" she said as she bent down to look her canine companion in the eye. "Well?" she asked.

Joey's eyes widened as the dog dipped his head in what could only be seen as a nod of the head.

"Thanks Inuyasha" the girl said as she gave the dog a quick hug before standing back up to face Joey again.

"He said yes, so come on," she said as she started to pull Joey along behind her.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Joey asked as the duellist kingdom boat finally came into sight.

"My name's Kagome," the girl, Kagome said, smiling. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, here we are" Kagome said as they approached the duellist Kingdom boat.

"I guess this is where we part now," Joey said

"Why?" Kagome asked, moving her head to one side in confusion.

"Well, I'm boarding the boat that's heading to the Duellist Kingdom tournament and the boat that you're going to board is probably further up the docks.

Kagome raised her eyes. "So you're assuming that just because I'm a girl that means that I can't possibly qualify for the tournament," Kagome said.

"I didn't mean that" Joey said, waving his arms around. "I just thought that you were just boarding a different boat or was seeing someone else off! No offence meant." Joey said in a rush.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Ok then… For some reason I believe you." She said.

"Cool, so you're heading to Duellist Kingdom too?" Joey asked, trying to steer the conversation away from their previous topic.

"Didn't I just say that?" Kagome asked with an amused tone in her voice.

"Just checking…Listen I gotta go, I promised one of my buddies that I'd help him. So I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yes, but don't worry…I'm sure we'll meet again in the competition" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha disappeared into the crowd of arriving duellists.

"Weird girl" Joey muttered as he moved to try to sneak on board, though not before hearing "I heard that" from somewhere in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at Duelist Kingdom

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 2

Arriving at Duelist Kingdom

Tristan moaned as he hid on the frigid deck of the boat. He had been out here almost half-an-hour and even with his trench coat on, he was still cold.

He tried to distract himself by being mad at Téa for not showing up at all. He was forced to sneak aboard by himself when Joey had been making a huge ruckus earlier. He had hidden inside a half open crate and it had been just his luck for a few minutes later, the crate lid was shut and Tristan felt himself being hoisted into the air and then dumped onto the deck and then just left there.

So engrossed in his memories, Tristan completely missed seeing Bakura/Ryou out on the deck, the girl who followed Bakura out onto the deck and their conversation completely.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Ryou jumped as she turned to see a girl with black hair standing right behind him.<p>

"Well…I…errr" Ryou stuttered as the girl smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," she said.

"Do fine in what exactly?" Ryou asked as he started to calm down.

"You mean to tell me that you're on this boat and you don't even know where it's headed?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course I know…We're…Um…" and the stuttering was back.

"Well, you've heard of the Duellist Kingdom tournament that Pegasus is hosting, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes" Ryou answered hesitant, a sinking feeling suddenly forming in his stomach.

Well, that's where this boat is heading, to Duellist Kingdom" the girl said.

"Oh…well I knew that, I was just testing you" Ryou lied, hoping to cover for his mistake; he didn't want the Spirit of the Ring to punish him again.

"Don't lie" the girl snapped at him.

"But I'm not lying" Ryou protested, sweat forming on the side of his forehead.

"I know your lying because your earlier responses proved it." The girl said. "Now I won't ask you why you're on this boat, though I can guess that it wasn't by choice, but I'd like to ask you that when we reach the Island, you stick with me, 'kay?"

"Why?" Ryou asked.

One, because you're not an official competitor and don't have any of the star chips you need to compete, if your caught by any of the officials, you'll be tossed back out to see with only a small boat to paddle back in. Two, there are no hotels, restaurants or anything remotely like civilization except for Pegasus's castle and by the looks of it you didn't bring anything to help you survive in the wilderness."

"What about you?" Ryou asked. "I don't see a backpack or anything of the sort with you either.

"My things are back in my room," the girl said before continuing. "Three, you seem to have an out of the ordinary aura and four, there are safety in numbers on this island."

"Well, you have convinced me, I'll stick with you on the island." Ryou said, trying to ignore the screaming that was now coming from the Spirit of the Ring.

"Great, well come on" she said, turning around. "You can bunk with me in my room and as long as you don't mind dog's too much than we should be set."

"Wait, what do you mean 'don't mind dog's?" Ryou asked.

"You'll see," She said. "Well come on Ryou, bearer of the Millennium Ring or it'll be daytime again before we reach the room."

"Wait…how do you know my name?" Ryou asked as he ran after her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she laughed, running ahead and leaving behind Ryou and the Spirit of the Ring, who had been listening the whole time, with many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>Ryou and the girl, Kagome, left the boat without any trouble, they were one of the last few to disembark and so they were only just able to catch a glimpse of Yugi, Joey and Tristan before they were swept up the stairs towards the castle.<p>

"This way Ryou' Kagome whispered as she grabbed him and pulled him off into the forest.

"Why this way?" Ryou asked as she pulled him through the trees and into a small clearing.

"I don't like crowds and besides I need to do something before I hear the opening speech." Kagome muttered as she placed the yellow backpack she had retrieved from the room on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked as she started chanting.

"This…" she said before starting to chant.

To Ryou's amazement, a blue and green purple orb, the size of a normal sized desk suddenly appeared and from it came a white blur, which stopped in front of Kagome. As the light faded, Ryou saw that it was a white German Shepard with the same patterns as Tristan's German Shepard, except whereas Tristan's dog was brown and black, this dog was white and silver with golden coloured eyes. Ryou also noticed that the dog was wearing a beaded necklace around his neck.

Ryou looked on as Kagome embraced the dog before asking, "Um Kagome…who is this?"

This attracted the dog's attention as he suddenly jumped to face Ryou; both of them now heard a faint growl.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari" Kagome said as Inuyasha's body automatically assumed the doggy sitting position. "Now, Ryou, this is my companion and best friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Ryou, the bearer of the Millennium Ring.

The dog, Inuyasha's growling stopped and he looked at Ryou hard for a few moments before snorting and turning to face Kagome and proceeding to lick her on the cheek.

Blushing, Kagome stood up, but not before giving the dog another hug and proceeded to pick up and place her backpack back on her back before facing Ryou and Inuyasha and motioning for them both to follow her back through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, duellists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duellist Kingdom." Pegasus shouted as Kagome, Ryou and Inuyasha joined the crowd.<p>

"You stand before me, the world's greatest duellists- but come the tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games!"

"He sure likes to talk" Ryou muttered, as he searched the crowd and found Yugi, Joey, Tristan and others, all watching Pegasus very intently.

"I implore you all to assemble your duelling decks with care; with creativity; and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a duelling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips."

Kagome reached into her pockets to reveal to Ryou that she also had two star chips and reaching into her backpack revealed that she also had the required duelling glove.

"You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three-million-dollar prize, you must win ten star chips! Only ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!"

Ryou looked at Kagome to see her fitting the glove onto her hand and setting both star chips onto it.

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced! State-of-the-art duelling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new duelling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are- but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long!"

"Why do you…" Ryou started before being shushed by Kagome.

"Remember- play boldly; think strategically; and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare- both your cards and yourselves for when the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" Pegasus shouted before retreating into his castle.


	3. Chapter 3 Start of the competition

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 3

Start of the competition

_1 hour later…_

_Location: Mountain base._

"The fireworks, it's starting!" Ryou exclaimed as he and Inuyasha looked into the sky to see fireworks exploding.

"And right on time too" Kagome said, standing up to survey the surrounding area. Not that there was much to survey as in front of them there was forest and behind them was a sheer mountain cliff.

It was about half-an-hour later when a boy who looked to be around twelve-thirteen years old came up to them. He had light brown hair and wore a red shirt with kaki coloured trousers. A dark blue belt with a duel holster attached to it.

"Wanna duel?" he asked, staring at Ryou.

"Sure" Kagome said, standing up.

"Not you, him" the boy said, pointing towards Ryou.

"Sorry, I don't duel, but she does" Ryou said.

"If you don't duel then why are ya on the island?"

"He's my companion, now are we gonna duel or not?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if he won't duel then I guess you'll have to do" the boy said as he looked towards Kagome for the first time. "Just don't be too disappointed when you lose."

"That's if I lose, so bring it on," Kagome said as a huge duelling arena suddenly appeared.

"Let's go" Kagome said, stepping onto the blue side of the arena.

"Don't need to tell me twice." The boy said as he stepped onto the red portion of the arena.

"So, you got a name kid?" Kagome asked as they reached the duelling platform.

"Course I do, it's Morio (forest Boy)" the boy, Morio said. "How many Star Chips shall we wager?"

"I've got two but I'll only bet one," Kagome said, setting one star Chip onto the field.

"I'll bet only one, as well," Morio said, also placing one Star ship onto the field.

"Then enough chitchat… Let's duel" Kagome shouted as the duelling field flickered to life, showing a field of 80% Mountains and 20% forest.

"I'll go first," Morio said as he drew six cards. "I'll set one card and play a monster in defence mode, your turn.

"Then I draw" Kagome said as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode and then I play Stamping Destruction to destroy your facedown card." Kagome yelled as bursts of light appeared on the duelling field.

A huge dinosaur looking foot appeared on the field and stamped down on Morio's facedown card that he revealed to be a 'Seven tools of the Bandit' trap card.

Now I attack your face down monster with Spear Dragon, and because we're battling on a mountain area, his attack points rise 30% making his attack points now 2470, now my dragon, Attack!" Kagome yelled as her dragon flew up into the air to dive down through Morio's facedown monster.

"Thank you" Morio said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Kagome asked.

"Because the monster you destroyed was Sangan and thanks to his special ability, I get to draw a card from my deck and I choose D.D Warrior Lady." Morio said, showing her a female warrior who was shown to be half crouching with a red shadow on a black cloak with skulls behind her.

"You're welcome I guess" Kagome said. "Now because of my dragon's effect, he goes into Defence mode, it's your turn now.

* * *

><p>The duel continued for almost half an hour before Kagome managed to win with her Luster Dragon (19001600 – 2470/2080) destroying Morio's Ocubeam (1550/1650) reducing Morio's life points from 600 to 0, winning Kagome the duel.

"That was a good duel," Kagome said as she faced Morio in front of the platform.

"Yeah, here's the Star chip I owe you?" Morio muttered as he placed the star chip into Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Let's duel again sometime, kay?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Sure" Morio said as he turned and walked away.

"Now I have three star chips," Kagome said as she sat back down beside Ryou. "Only seven more."

"Right…Kagome…" Ryou started.

"Yes?" Kagome said, staring at Ryou.

"When you get ten star chips, what will you do then? Will you enter the castle and face Pegasus?" Ryou asked as he stared as the duelling arena.

"Oh no," Kagome said. "It's not my place to defeat or face Pegasus, that's someone else's job. I'm only here to help them fulfil that job. Nothing more and nothing less" Kagome said as another duellist approached.

"Hey, Duel me!" the boy demanded as he stood before them.

"Sure, Kagome said, stepping forward with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and Kagome had beaten five opponents and had gained nine star chips.<p>

"Lunch time" Kagome said as they moved out of the surrounding forests and into the meadow area, as she had been growing tired of the constant brown mountains.

"But you just ate before that last duel" Ryou protested as he and Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Yeah, but duelling does takes a lot out of you and I'm already hungry again" Kagome said as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as Kagome's whole body tensed up.

"Shadow magic" Kagome muttered before shouting, "Inuyasha, check it out, something's not right!"

Without another word, Inuyasha suddenly rushed forward, leaving Kagome and Ryou on the path.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand up.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Kagome muttered as she and Ryou started to race after Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>They met Inuyasha on the trail after only a minute of running.<p>

"Well?" Kagome asked as Ryou struggled to regain his breath.

Inuyasha's response was to growl before turning around to lead them out behind a duelling platform with the number 146 on its side.

"Someone's duelling" Kagome said as they moved forward, careful to stick to the edge of the forest in case they were spotted.

"Hey, isn't that one of Pegasus's guards?" Ryou asked as he surveyed the area in front of them.

"I think so?" Kagome muttered as she squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at whom he was holding. "I don't believe it." She muttered.

"What?"

"Do you see the kid that the guard is holding onto?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, wait…Isn't that Seto Kaiba's little brother?" Ryou asked.

"Yes" Kagome confirmed. "That's Mokuba."


	4. Chapter 4 A Ghostly Duel

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 4

A Ghostly Duel

"What's Mokuba doing here?" Ryou asked as Kagome stared at the two duelling.

"Shh" Kagome said, leaning forward to try to hear them better.

"What are they saying?" Ryou muttered as Kagome stared at the duel.

It sounds like their talking about Kaiba Corp and who gets to run it now that Seto's gone," Kagome muttered.

"Seto? You mean Kaiba?" Ryou asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Why do you…Never mind…So what are they duelling about?" Ryou asked as they settled in to watch the high stakes duel.

* * *

><p>"Are you here to play head games, or Duel Monsters! It's time for your move." Yugi asked, staring down Kaiba.<p>

"Hmhmhmhmhm and it's going to blow your mind! This next card's a blast from the past, Yugi, with the emphasis on blast!" Kaiba said, flipping the card around to reveal a Blue-eyes White-dragon.

Yugi gasps, shocked and horrified; "it can't be..." he protested weakly.

"I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

* * *

><p>"Poor Kisara" Kagome muttered as she watched the Blue eyes appear.<p>

"Kisara?" Ryou asked.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>Kaiba slapped down the card and the duelling arena started to shimmer with bright light. The dragon then appeared, roaring so that everyone in the vicinity could hear it loud and clear. (30002500)

"Only one deck has got that card!" Joey said weakly, staring in awe at the majestic, but deadly dragon.

Mokuba looked stunned and defeated as this almost proved that his brother was no longer among the living. "That means... what they say, could it be true?" Mokuba asked weakly, staring down at the ground in defeat.

Yugi stared anxiously as the Blue-Eyes roared as his Dark Magician.

"Hahahahahaha, looks like the advantage is mine." Kaiba said, gloating.

'So this really is Kaiba's deck. There's no other explanation. But does that mean that Kaiba, Kaiba is really-' Yugi thought, not wanting to finish that thought.

"Don't worry, Yugi; my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar- now admit that you were wrong!" Kaiba demanded.

"Hmph." Yugi said, not willing to dignify that with a response.

"Hmhm. Not having a real body isn't so bad, you would not believe what I save in food bills alone. However, I still get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge! And I'm going to savour its sweet taste for a very long time!" Kaiba said.

"Shut up! Please, someone make 'im go away!" Mokuba cried out. "Make 'im go away!"

"Ha, almost breaks my heart- if I had one."

* * *

><p>"This is bad," Ryou said, staring hopelessly at the duel.<p>

I don't think so," Kagome said, placing her ban onto the ground and taking out a small radio.

"What…?"

"Shippo!" Kagome said, speaking into the small radio.

"Shippo!" Shippo jumped as he heard Kagome's voice in the receiver attached to his collar.

Shippo glanced over at Kaiba for a minute for a moment before deciding it was safe move away, as Kaiba was far too interested in his computer system to notice a small fox in the back of the room.

He crept back into the darkest part of the room and spoke softly into the microphone attached to his bandana collar.

Overall, his appearance was no different from any other normal foxes, no thanks to Kikyo's stupid spell/act of revenge. His body was mostly a normal fox orange colour except for key parts. His paws and half of his legs were black, along with the tips of his ears. His chest was a cream colour that ran from the bottom of his face, all the way to under his back legs where it suddenly ended before reappearing again at the last third of his tail. His eyes were, thankfully, still their emerald green colour that he had inherited from his pop and around his neck; he wore a red bandana, fashioned into a collar by Kagome with a gold tag sticking off the end of it. It was here from whence Kagome's voice was now emanating from.

"Hold ya horse's" he spoke into the collar.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah it's me." Shippo whispered. "Speak softly as Kaiba is still in the room."

"Fine, now where are you?" Kagome asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Currently, I'm at Kaiba's underground computer room on his estate." Shippo said, glancing around to make sure that Kaiba didn't hear him talk.

"How did you…never mind…listen do you know where Mokuba is right now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kaiba's fancy talking computer explained that Pegasus's had kidnapped him and was now holding him captive.

"Well he escaped and it now looks like he got caught again," Kagome said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well unless my eyes deceive me, Mokuba is being held captive by one of Pegasus's goons and it doesn't look like he was brought here willingly."

"Mokuba escaped?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like he got captured again too." Kagome said as she watched the duel intently. "So what is Seto doing now?" she asked.

Well, he just crashed the Industrial Illusions satellite and is now trying to hack his way into field 146."

"That's the field that Yugi's duelling at." Kagome said.

"You don't say." Shippo said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Seto has already checked into all the active duels and didn't find a trace of Yugi's cards and now thinks that Yugi is duelling at field 146 just because he can't search for Yugi's cards. I mean, I know that Yugi's cards are rare but they're not that rare and because he was searching for a single card, he could've been going to all this trouble only to be disappointed when he found that it was some other kid who was using a Dark Magician card." Shippo said as Kaiba blew the field 146 entry door.

"Not to worry because Yugi is duelling there but I think you'll both be surprised when you find out who he's duelling." Kagome said as she ended the transmission.

* * *

><p>"Seto isn't dead." Kagome said as she placed the radio back into the backpack.<p>

"Who was that and how do you know Kaiba isn't dead?" Ryou asked.

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places who have just informed me that Kaiba is indeed alive and well." Kagome said as she turned back around to continue watching the duel.

"By the way, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "If Pegasus's goon tries to remove Mokuba from here, can you follow them and report back to me where they went?" she asked.

Her only answer was a slight nod of the head from the oddly coloured German shepherd as he turned back to face the duel, careful to keep a very close eye on the younger Kaiba brother.


	5. Chapter 5 Blue Eyes Weaken the Dragon

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 5

Blue-Eyes Weaken the Dragon

A sparkling white blaze sizzled across the field and strikes the magical hat on the far left. Yugi straightened up with a smile on his face.

"No! That hat was empty!" Fake Kaiba exclaimed.

"Ha-right! This could work!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yugi will beat that faker!" Mokuba boasted.

"Your guess was wrong. Guess wrong again and it will cost you!" Yugi said, placing one card facedown onto the field.

" Huh?"

"There are still three Magical Hats left on the field, and one of them holds a special surprise just for you." Yugi stated. "If you destroy the hat that hides my Dark Magician, you'll win this duel. Choose the empty one, and it's my turn again. However, I'm betting you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play!"

"A trap card?" Fake Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yes, a trap card. Now…which hat will you choose?" Yugi asked.

"You're takin' a big gamble, Yuge!" Joey said.

"If he guesses right, it's over!" Tristan stated as fake Kaiba eyed the three remaining hats.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!" Fake Kaiba yelled.

Yugi grinned deviously as said Magical Hat was obliterated, revealing to fake Kaiba that he had indeed made the wrong choice and that it was now going to cost him dearly.

"Well, now you've done it- activated my trap card, that is!" Yugi announced as the field ground under the hat crackled and a shimmering design appeared before firing a burst of electricity fired as the Blue-Eyes.

"Go, Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi yelled.

The smoke cleared to reveal a dome of bluish fog.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon is normally unstoppable; but once drained of its energy by the Spellbinding Circle..." Yugi paused as the dragon's attack points lowered by 700, leaving it at 2300

"…It's no match for the awesome might of my Dark Magician!"

Yugi's Dark Magician leapt from the remaining hat that that was in the centre of the field or the one on the left. He attacked the Blue-Eyes and with his points at their full 2500 while the dragon's points had been lowered to 2300, he attacked with his staff and blew the dragon away, which had still been trapped by the blue vale.

"And that puts an end to your Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said, the score currently with Yugi having 1000 life points with the fake Kaiba only had 500.

" Ugh..." Fake Kaiba groaned.

" Way to go, Yugi!" Mokuba shouted as Kemo suddenly grabbed his shoulder to stop him from running away again.

* * *

><p>"Good going Pharaoh" Kagome muttered as she watched the duel closely, not seeing Bakura's face at the utterance of the scared Egyptian title.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi's victory was suddenly cut short however, by the appearance of a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon who proceeded to let forth a burst of blue-white light, destroying Yugi's Dark Magician and lowering Yugi score down to 500 life points.<p>

"Another one?" Tristan asked weakly, as he and Joey were struck speechless.

"Heheheheheheheh! And that puts an end to your Dark Magician. There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck; your grandpa had the fourth but I ripped it up. But how could I possibly know that, if I'm not really Seto Kaiba?" Fake Kaiba mocked. "You know, I couldn't believe it when you beat all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Exodia, but now without that monster in your deck, there's absolutely no way you can win; your move."

"Everybody heard about your duel with Seto! That's how this loser knows about it!" Mokuba yelled. "That's not my brother, Yugi! I'm sure of it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Shippo watched as the computer rerouted the duel data from field 146. He had moved onto the top of the desk and was currently watching the proceedings with eyes, if Kaiba had cared to look, that seemed to understand a lot more than what they should.

"Re-routing data from Field 146 at the Duellist Kingdom tournament. After that, we'll be able to determine if Yugi Muto is duelling there."

"I'm sure he is." Kaiba said. "Pegasus wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to conceal the duel if Yugi wasn't duelling. Now show me what you have."

"Here it is…Downloading duel data…You were right" the computer, exclaimed. "Yugi Muto is in this duel." The computer said.

"Can you show it to me onscreen?" Kaiba asked, breathing a sigh of relief at realising that all his efforts weren't for nothing as various images started to appear on the oversized computer screen.

"My pleasure." The computer replied. "I think the part you'll find most interesting is the name of Yugi's opponent." She said as she closed in on the duellist's names.

"What? Is this your idea of a joke?" Kaiba shouted at the computer as Seto Kaiba V.S. Yugi Motou appeared enlarged onscreen.

"I never joke." The computer reproached. "Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba…and he's using your deck!"

"Pegasus's goons must've taken my deck after I had leapt out of the window..." Kaiba said as he growled at the thought of Pegasus or his goons touching what was rightfully his and his alone.

"I don't even want to know," the computer muttered before saying. "The duellists are tied, and the impostor has his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field," the computer said, trying to avoid the now very angry Kaiba brother. "Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of his Dark Magician and the Magical Hats. He now currently has five hundred points left, and no cards in play and it's currently his move."

"But without... Exodia, Yugi can't win." Kaiba said weakly.

'_He has no other cards left in his deck that can beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon- let alone two of them!' _Kaiba thought frantically.

"Well, then, I hope you have a plan." The computer said.

"Yes, but we've got to work fast. Yugi'll lose on the next attack from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon..." Kaiba said, his brain already starting to formulate a plan while Shippo watched intently beside him.

"...Unless we decrease its power from here." Kaiba said finally.

"Can we do that?" the computer asked, sounding perplexed.

"Oh, yeah, upload a virus into that monster's holocomputer. That dragon is about to get sick…real sick." Kaiba said, grimacing at the thought of harming one of his own dragons.

"Standing by. But shouldn't we wait first to see Yugi's next move?" the computer asked as a diagram of the Blue-Eyes appeared on the screen.

"We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Upload now!" Kaiba commanded.

"Virus injection underway." The computer said as lights starting to flash on the screen.

* * *

><p>Back at the duel…<p>

'_I don't have any monsters that can withstand his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ugh... this could be it...!_' Yugi thought, all his hopes dropping within seconds.

"This duel is finished, Yugi!" Fake Kaiba said. "I'm sure we'll be hearing the fat lady sing right after your turn. I still have Defence Paralysis active, so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself."

"I summon the Feral Imp, (1300/1400) in attack mode!"

* * *

><p>"I wish Yugi would've waited a few more seconds before attacking." Kaiba muttered. "Can't you go any faster?" he asked as the screen showed a percentage counting into the 50's and then 60's.<p>

"We're already more than halfway there. This is as fast as it goes. Viral implant now at sixty percent; but it doesn't seem to be working." She said as the Blue-Eyes attack points refused to even start dropping. "The Blue-Eyes is refusing to show any weakness!"

"Something is wrong!" Kaiba said, starting to panic.

"Hahahaha, this is almost too easy." Fake Kaiba gloated.

"Hang on! Yugi can still win this!" Tristan said, refusing to give up on his friend.

"Yeah! Don't forget, he beat Kaiba last time!" Joey said.

"Yugi...!" Mokuba said, refusing to give up on Yugi either.

"It's time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon- attack!" Fake Kaiba yelled.

"Ugh! ...Huh?" Yugi said as what appeared to be shafts of light shot out from under the dragon's scales. It roared, confused as it started to phase in and out..

"What're you waiting for? Attack!" Fake Kaiba yelled when the dragon didn't move.

* * *

><p>"The virus is starting to take effect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is beginning to drop.<p>

"But it's still too strong! It has to get weaker- or it'll still beat Yugi!" Kaiba yelled as he watched the diagram of the Blue-Eyes fill with a red colour and as its points finally started to drop below the 2900 mark.

* * *

><p>"Wha-? I don't believe it!" Yugi said as he was baffled by the sudden point plummet of the Blue-Eyes on his duel console.<p>

"What's going on? My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Fake Kaiba yelled as the Blue-Eyes began to melt as though it was made of plastic and it had been placed in a boiling oven.

Yugi and the others watched in awe while Mokuba cheers out loud, none of them daring to believe their eyes.

"This is Kemo to Pegasus." Kemo said, speaking into a portable radio. "I hope you're watching, sir, 'cause we got a real problem out here!" Kemo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"How did Yugi do that?" Croquet asked, completely baffled.<p>

"It wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba." Pegasus said.

"How?" Croquet asked.

"It seems that the real Kaiba, is still very much alive." Pegasus mussed, pushing a button on his little remote.

* * *

><p>"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely." Kaiba's computer said.<p>

"Alright, now get to work on dragon number three." Kaiba commanded at he watched the dragons attack points lower below 2400.

"Standing by…" the computer said before the picture on the screen seemed to freeze.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba shouted as Shippo's ears seemed to perk at something that was happening outside.

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal! It looks like we've been hacked!" the computer exclaimed.

Kaiba groaned before a pink bunny in red suspenders suddenly walked out onto the screen and starting dancing dopily while all the while saying, "Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba..." (1)

This continued while more bunnies appeared on the screen behind the first one, all the while mocking Kaiba that only one person could be behind this.

"He-e-e-ey, Kaiba! Hey-y-y-y-y-y, Kaiba! He-y-y-y-y-y! Kaiba, Kaiba…"

"Pegasus!" Kaiba groaned while Shippo seemed to tense up.

"Attack power is holding now at two thousand." The computer said as the bunny's finally disappeared after about two full minutes of mocking Kaiba.

"But this should've worked...!" Kaiba said, staring hopelessly at the screen.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is launching its attack."

"No!" Kaiba screamed.

* * *

><p>"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!" Fake Kaiba yelled as the Blue-Eyes prepared to breathe a fireball of crackling, blue-white raw power.<p>

Yugi tensed as the Blue-Eyes prepared to end it all while Joey, Tristan and Mokuba gasp and groan in defeat as the Blue-Eyes shoots forth a burst of White Lightning.

"YUGI!" Kaiba yelled as he pounded the console in a moment of blind desperation

(Yugi's expression changes from bitter resignation to shock; somehow he *heard* that!)

"Kaiba...?" Yugi asked as his expression changed from bitter resignation to shock as the blast approached, enveloping him in a wave of bright white lightning.

* * *

><p>1. Anyone else think that is annoying?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets and Surprises

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 6

Secrets and Surprise's

"It stopped...! The dragon..." Yugi exclaimed as the dust cleared to reveal Yugi's Feral Imp unharmed.

"This can't be...!" Fake Kaiba moaned as the Blue-Eyes continued to melt. Its bones were now showing and it was phasing and cutting out faster and faster before glowing brightly and exploded.

"Wha... it's gone...!" Joey muttered, awestruck.

"It's a trick!" Kemo said.

"Huh...?" Mokuba asked.

* * *

><p>"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed; but the virus was not responsible!" Kaiba's computer said.<p>

"Then how? Did Yugi Muto somehow do this?" Kaiba asked.

"How could he? It is your deck." The computer said.

"It's the Heart of the Cards...! Yugi was right...! Huh?" Kaiba was cut off as he heard a beep and notices the door flashing red.

He was then distracted by Shippo's now apparent growling. "Shippo" he muttered before making a snap decision.

* * *

><p>"Why...? Why me-e-e?" Fake Kaiba moaned.<p>

"Why, because! Kaiba's still alive! He stopped you!" Yugi shouted.

"Silence! I am Kaiba!" fake Kaiba yelled.

"Enough! Your charade is over!" Yugi said sharply as Mokuba cheered.

"My brother is alive!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Wha'd do ya mean?" Joey asked.

"It's like Yugi said. Last time Yugi duelled my brother, he showed Seto the Heart of the Cards! This faker may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba's alive and well!" Mokuba said as he cheered again.

"Oh..." Joey and Tristan moaned in unison.

"Impostor!" Yugi shouted. "The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster; I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened. Now…enough of your lies! We know you're not Kaiba! It's time for you to show us who you really are!" Yugi commanded at Fake Kaiba who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

"I told you- I am Kaiba! Hahahahahahahaha! Or at least I'm part of him- the darkest part!" Fake Kaiba raved as he clutched his own head.

As he spoke, Fake Kaiba's arms suddenly started to swell and burst his sleeves. His chest expanded and shredded the blue school uniform he was wearing. His face and neck started to bulge and bubble and then finally burst apart, revealing it to be a different person entirely.

"Ugh" Yugi said as he took in his opponent's new appearance.

His new opponent was fat with small eyes and had a wide, toadlike mouth, complete with warts. What little hair he had was pink and stuck out from the side of his  
>head like a clowns. He now wore a purple cape with a huge collar and when he laughed, his laugh was harsh and repellent.<p>

"Eheheheheheh-heh. I can see you don't recognize me, Yugi." Fake Kaiba said. "I wasn't lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba…the evil part of him that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel!"

"Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus! Nyahahahahahaha!" Fake Kaiba said.

"You're not a part of my brother anymore!" Mokuba yelled.

"I always thought that this duel just might turn ugly- but I never thought that ugly!" Joey exclaimed, pointing both his thumbs down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the lock on the door to Kaiba's secret underground computer lab crackled with sparks before sliding open to reveal an empty room. The computer monitor now shows nothing but static and Kaiba and Shippo have disappeared.<p>

The goons groaned and then relaxed before one of them spoke into a radio.

"Sir, he got away." The voice informed Croquet.

"Search the grounds. Everywhere." Croquet growled into his radio.

"Hmm. It appears that young Yugi's nemesis, the real Seto Kaiba, has come to his rescue. I must admit that this little development is one twist that even I did not foresee!" Pegasus mussed.

"I have some bad news, sir. The real Kaiba has eluded us once again." Croquet said.

"You were right; he was using an underground terminal in the Kaiba Mansion to access the Industrial Illusions mainframe."

"That's two escapes, Croquet, must I lock you away?" Pegasus asked, looking back up to the enormous screen, which the largest one showed a live feed of Yugi's duel.

"Get me Kemo on the radio." Pegasus ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hey ugly! If I were you, I'd start worrying about what my big brother's gonna do to you when he finally catches up to you!" Mokuba yelled up at Fake Kaiba.<p>

"I guess I just don't know what to call you. I was thinking about 'monster'- but I didn't want to insult the cards!" Yugi mocked as he became accustomed to his opponents new form.

"Hm." Fake Kaiba mussed.

"It's your move; you've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon left." Yugi said

"Grappler in defence mode, ahahaha." (1300/1200)

A purple lizard warrior appeared on the field and growled up at Yugi.

_'He's just biding his time until he draws his last Blue-Eyes.'_ Yugi thought. "It's my move." Yugi said, looking at the Celtic Guardian monster that he had just drawn. _'I'd play this card in defence mode, but he's still got his Defence Paralysis card in play. So I can only attack. And with no defence , if he draws the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I'm finished!'_ "I'll set one card on the field and summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" (1400/1300)

An armoured elf with pointy ears and purple markings on his cheeks appeared. He wielded a sword and as soon as he was summoned, he leapt high in the air to bring down his sword, slicing Grappler in two.

"Does anyone want a Grappler split?" (1)

"Nyeh, parting is such sweet sorrow. Next up is Mystic Horseman in defence mode, and I'll lay one of my cards facedown just like you!" Fake Kaiba said.

_'Facedown? Is it a magic card, or is he setting a trap?' _Yugi thought, very wary of the new pitfall. "Again I'll play a card facedown, and I'll use the Mystical Elf, in attack mode. Plus, this Book of Secret Arts magic card will raise its attack and defence power by three hundred points! (1100/2300)

A strawberry-blonde, light-blue-skinned maiden wearing a flowing, floor-length green dress appeared on the field. Her hands were clasped before her and her eyes were closed. She sang quietly in an elven tongue.

"My turn is over. " Yugi announced.

"Patience, Yugi, for it will soon be all over!" Fake Kaiba yelled (think) Yugi has two cards facedown and three monsters. _'He must be trying to strengthen the Mystical Elf somehow to withstand my Mystic Horseman's attack. But if I draw the final Blue-Eyes and destroy any one of his monsters, that will take his life points down to zero anyway. Eheheheheheheh!'_

"I find it hard to believe, but I'm likin' the look on that guy's face even less than I did before!" Joey said.

"Wipe that smile off his face, Yugi!" Tristan yelled

"Loser! Make your move!" Mokuba yelled at Fake Kaiba

"Hm hm hm hm, as you wish." Fake Kaiba said as he drew his next card before grinning widely. "Ohh, prepare…"

"Huh!"

"For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! " Fake Kaiba yelled at the top of his voice as he held up the third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as the dragon took to the field, roaring at the top of its voice.

"Don't worry, Yugi! My brother will help out just like last time!" Mokuba said.

"Dream on!" Kemo boasted.

"Huh?"

"Your luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself."

"Huh?"

"Unlike the last Blue-Eyes, this one is at full power and your brother's in no position to do a thing about it! 'Cause we found where his hiding place is, and now he's on the run. "

"So that means, Kaiba is alive?" Tristan asked.

"Dimwit. It means don't expect another miracle- 'cause this duel's about to end!" Kemo said as Mokuba tried to fight back tears. _'How can Yugi win now'_ he wondered.

"Nyah-hah, such a good dragon- wouldn't you say, Yugi? This duel's about to end now- go-o, White Lightning attack!" Fake Kaiba commanded.

"This duel's not over yet! Activate Mirror Force!" Yugi yelled as a shield appeared to protect the targeted Mystical Elf.

"He's turned over a trap card!"

"The Mirror Force reflects your attack right back at you!" Yugi explained.

"Pretty good trick; but I'm ready with one of my own. I'll use Negate Attack!" Fake Kaiba said as the White Lightning attack striked an invisible barrier in front of Blue-Eyes before vanishing.

_'He had a magic card waiting, just in case!'_ Yugi exclaimed.

"Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me…even if it's one of my own." Fake Kaiba gloated.

'It's all over...' Mokuba thought resigning himself to become Pegasus's prisoner again.

"Hmp!" Yugi said, smirking at the card he had just drawn. "It's time to finish this duel- with Monster Reborn!"

"Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from either deck!" Fake Kaiba's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm glad you know the rules, now guess which card I want. Be reborn…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The Blue-Eyes appeared on Yugi's side of the field, roaring and showing off its blue-white scales that gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Fat lot of good that move's gonna do you Yugi, both of these monsters are evenly matched!" Fake Kaiba pointed out.

"Their powers are not the same." Yugi said.

"Huh?"

"You forgot all about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her own attack power, to any other monster I choose!" Yugi said.

"Whaaat, this can't be!" Fake Kaiba panicked.

"This move was inspired by Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can alter the attack power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I'm raising the power of mine, instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours. Mow my dragon has 4100 attack points.

"This can't be happening! Oh no- no!" Fake Kaiba screamed.

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba…YOU LOSE!" Yugi shouted. "Now, Blue-Eyes- Obliterate!"

The Blue-Eyes let loose a burst of crackling white lightning, destroying Fake Kaiba's dragon like a pebble in a sandstorm. The blast grew brighter and brighter and turning the entire arena into a bright beacon while seemingly shaking the whole island and in the centre of all this, Fake Kaiba's Life points drop to zero.

Fake Kaiba screamed as the Millennium eye symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"Pegasus may've helped you escape the Shadow Realm once before, but it won't happen again…NEVER again!" Yugi yelled He extended a hand while exerting huge amounts of unseen power and, with one last yell of surprise, Fake Kaiba became absorbed by the bright yellow lights before disappearing forever.

* * *

><p>"Kaiba..." Yugi muttered sadly, staring at Kaiba's deck that had been left on the console, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon card on top.<p>

"That ghost is toast, huh, Yugi?" Joey said as Yugi picked up Kaiba's deck and placed it in his coat pocket.

"I knew that the real Kaiba was alive the whole time! " Tristan boasted before looking around. "Hey…"

"What is it? Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Where did Mokuba go?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, now also looking around in search of the young Kaiba brother.

"Huh...! Mokuba! He's gone." Yugi exclaimed in worry.

"Oh, no...!"

"Hey, Mokuba!" Joey yelled.

"Mokuba!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Come on Ryou!" Kagome yelled as they ran towards Pegasus's castle.

"I'm coming" Ryou yelled.

Inuyasha had taken off after Kemo just after Yugi had ordered the revived Blue-Eyes to launch its final attack. Kagome and Ryou had left the moment that they had noticed the missing Mokuba, which had been seconds before Tristan noticed.

They had now been running towards Pegasus's castle, in hopes of getting Mokuba back. Kagome just hoped that they would be in time.

* * *

><p>Kemo had just been about to enter his master Pegasus's prison, a knocked out Mokuba slung over his shoulder, when he had been kicked to the ground by a very large and very angry white dog.<p>

"Owww" Mokuba moaned as he slowly regained conscious. Inuyasha slowly walked over to him after he had knocked out the guard. (1)

"Inuyasha?" Mokuba asked as he took in the dog's appearance.

"Mokuba!"

"Kagome?" Mokuba asked as Kagome and Ryou caught up to them.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she helped Mokuba to his feet.

"I've been better." Mokuba said. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Currently I'm a contestant in the competition but that's not the only reason that I'm here for."

"Oh…And you are?" he asked, noticing Ryou for the first time.

"My name is Ryou Bakura and I'm not sure why I'm here." Ryou said. "Though I am wondering how you two know each other."

"Don't worry, I'll explain as much as I can tonight." Kagome said.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Mokuba asked. "You're not going to take me to Pegasus, are you?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"After what Inuyasha went through to find and retrieve you? I should think not." Kagome said. "As, for what happens now first, I want you to put this on" she said handing him a beanie that she had found tossed on the ground a few minutes after they had settled down to watch the duel. "And then you can stick with us till tonight when I plan to 'meet up' with my cousin. I'm sure that you both know him." Kagome said before they headed out towards more duels.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

"Man, oh, man! I'm fadin' fast here." Joey said as he patted his stuffed belly while simultaneously yawning.

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?" Yugi asked.

"She has been gone for a while." Tristan agreed.

"It's probably some trap." Joey said

"What was that?" Yugi asked as the bushes behind him started to rustle.

"Yep. Betcha she's been waitin' there the whole time. Come on out, Mai!" Joey yelled as a figure emerged from the bushes.

"It's Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed as the light of the fire revealed Ryou, not Mai.

"Hi guys" Ryou said.

"What are you doing way out here?" Joey asked.

"What am I doing on the Island or why am I at your campsite?" Ryou asked.

"Um, both I guess." Joey said.

"For me being at the island, I have no idea but as for the campsite, my companion sent us here while she finished her last duel."

It was then that Yugi noticed two shadows behind Ryou. One, as they stepped into the light, was a great big silver German shepherd dog and the other was…"

"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed as Mokuba also stepped into the warm light of the fire.

"Hi guys" Mokuba said, grinning.

"Where were you?" Joey asked. "We thought that Pegasus's thugs had taken you again."

"He did but I was saved by Inuyasha here." Mokuba said, giving Inuyasha a big hug.

"Inuyasha?" Joey said. "Wait a minute weren't you the dog that I met at the docks?" he asked as he started to recognise the dog.

"You know this dog Joey?" Yugi asked as he stared at the unusual coloured dog.

"Yeah, I met him with his owner and they helped my find the Duellist Kingdom boat." Joey said.

"Who helped you?" Tristan asked.

"Let me think…ah, I think her name was…" he was then cut off by the arrival of someone else coming through the bushes.

"Found you Ryou!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

As she stepped out of the bushes and into the light, everybody stared at her, but nobody stared more than Yugi as he said, weakly. "Kagome?"

"You know her Yuge?" Joey asked after the shock of the whole thing started to wear off.

"I hope so." Kagome said. "Or am I not worth your time to remember, little cousin?" Kagome teased.

"Cousin?" Everybody but Yugi, Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

"That's right, Yugi Moto is my little cousin," Kagome said as all four of them moved to sit down in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Sir…I regret to inform you that the guards have been unable to locate and retrieve out young prisoner." Croquet said. "Although the guards have finally managed to locate and retrieve Kemo."

"That's three escapes Croquet; I am very seriously considering locking you back in the dungeon." Pegasus said, frowning.

"Please reconsider sir!" Croquet said. "Kemo has awakened and was able to describe a little about his attacker."

"So, what did he say?"

"He said that he didn't remember much but before he passed out, he saw a white dog wearing a beaded necklace."

"White dog?" Pegasus mussed before pushing a button to drop down the computer projection screen. "Computer, request information on Kagome Higarashi."

The screen lit up to reveal a front, side and back view of Kagome with Inuyasha standing beside her.

"Kagome Higarashi has to date gained ten star chips and is qualified to enter your castle, Master Pegasus." The computer announced.

"Oh brother…I didn't expect her to actually participate in the tournament." Pegasus commented as the screen slid back up.

"Who is Miss Higarashi?" Croquet asked.

"Miss Higarashi is related to me via my grandfather's brother," Pegasus said as he flipped the hair in front of his Millennium eye out of the way.

"I don't understand sir."

"Well, let's put it this way." Pegasus said. "This game just got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

><p>"I can explain guys." Yugi said as the seven of them sat around the campfire.<p>

"You'd better" Joey muttered as Kagome cooked dinner for Ryou, Mokuba, Inuyasha and herself.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed Ramen." Tristan commented as Kagome served said food around.

"Normally they aren't but this big guy usually won't eat anything BUT ramen and as it doesn't seem to hurt him, I'm content to feed him ramen instead of normal dog foods" Kagome explained as Inuyasha wolfed down the noodles as if he hadn't eaten anything for days.

"So let's hear this explanation Yugi" Tristan said after the new arrivals had finished their dinner.

"Ok, well let's see… Kagome is related to be because her mother is my mother's sister, which makes us cousins" Yugi explained.

"That's right" Kagome said. "I'm older than Yugi by about 3 years" Kagome said.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Joey asked.

"Before, I lived in Tokyo on my grandfathers on my father's side shrine. I lived with my mom, grandpa, my little brother Sota and the family pet, Buyo."

"Wait…so he didn't live with you?" Tristan asked, motioning to Inuyasha.

"I adopted Inuyasha just before I moved to Domino." Kagome said as Inuyasha plopped his head down into Kagome's lap and looked up expectedly.

"So how old is Inuyasha?" Yugi asked as Kagome started to rub behind Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha, as far as I know is 3 years old in human years." Kagome said, looking down at said dog.

"No way!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Inuyasha's older than that cause he was with you when you-"

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we tell ghost stories?" Kagome asked, interrupting Mokuba.

"I don't know…" Joey said hesitantly.

"I'm down with that." Tristan said.

"I'd love to" Ryou said, smiling.

"C'mon Joey I think it'll be fun" Yugi said.

"Fine, as long as it's not too scary." Mokuba said, realizing that Kagome didn't want him to say what he was going to say.

"Great! Then I'll go first." Kagome said.

* * *

><p><em>It all started with a modern, fifteen year old girl getting pulled down an old well on her family's property by a centipede youkai and she ended up travelling five hundred years into the past. The reason for the girl being pulled down is because, unknown to her, she was born with a jewel embedded inside her body. A jewel that had the power to grant wishes…<em>

As Kagome wove her life story, she didn't notice the calculating look on Ryou's face, nor when she mentioned Kikyou's name, she would always speak of it with venom.

_…In the end, she and the hanyou confessed their love to each other and mated. The dead miko didn't like this and when she found out what they had done, cursed them and threw them back in time another 4500 years…_

_"After this, I'm afraid the story becomes a lot more clouded and even I don't know the full extent of what happened. All I know is that the Hanyou was cursed to a dog's body, only to become human on the night of the new moon and the girl was cursed to long life and immortality."_ Kagome said, finishing.

"Immortality doesn't sound that bad." Joey muttered as Kagome stared thoughtfully into the fire.

"Joey, would you want to be cursed to live forever while everyone you knew and loved died right in front of your eyes while you remained untouched by time?" Kagome asked as her eye's lowered to the ground in sadness.

Joey froze while he considered this before finally saying. "No, I guess when you put it like that...then I guess immortality does sound like a curse." He said.

None of the members noticed when Ryou's eyes narrowed before he said. "Well, I think that that's enough ghost stories for one night, why don't we have a duel instead?"

"A duel?" Joey asked.

"Yes, not for star chips, just for a little fun." Ryou said.

"Any special rules?" Kagome asked.

"I do have one." Ryou admitted. "When we're duelling, why don't you each put your favourite card into Yugi's deck so that it'll be like we're all playing?"

"I'm down with that." Joey said as he picked a card from his deck. "I chose the Flame Swordsman. (1800/1600) "He kicks everyone's butt."

"Not mine guy's" Tristan announced. "The Cyber Commander." (750/700)

"What about you Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"That's easy, the Dark Magician, hands down." (2500/2100) Yugi said, holding up the purple magician's card.

"This card isn't my favourite but, I have a feeling that it could be the deciding factor in this duel." Kagome said as she held up the Magician of Faith. (300/400)

"What a freaky looking card" Joey said.

"What about you Ryou?" Yugi asked. And you too Mokuba."

"Sorry Yugi, when Pegasus's thug grabbed me earlier, he took the deck that I was using so I can't play, sorry." Mokuba said.

"That's okay Mokuba, you can be the life point keeper," Ryou said. "As for your question Yugi, my card is the magic card 'Change of Heart'."

"That's a weird looking card if you ask me." Joey said as Ryou held up said card. It showed a spell card that depicted an angel, half-dark and half-light. The dark half had a giant bat wing while the light side was being showed to have a white, feathery one. She holds a heart before her chest, such that it's half in light and half in shadow.

"Um…Joey?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"A word of advice, I wouldn't insult Ryou's favourite card if I was you" Kagome said as she noticed the glare on Ryou's face.

"Before we start, there's a little something I want to share with you all, and especially with you, Yugi."

"What is it?" Joey asked as Ryou's hands moved to his chest. Ryou closed his eyes and started to hum softly. As he did, the air between his hands started to ripple and distort.

"This is gettin' freaky...!" Joey yelled as a circular golden pendant appeared through Ryou's sweater. The pendant was about the size of Kagome's hand, with five independently-hanging points attached to its lower edge like beads. In the centre of the pendant, there was a flat pyramid with the eye of wadjit centred in the middle of it. It hung around Ryou's neck by a brown leather cord and as they stared at it, the forest around them disappeared to be replaced by swirling dark blue clouds. The only things that remained from the forest was the tree stump and the rocks that Yugi was sitting on.

"No- it can't be!" Yugi exclaimed. _'A Millennium Item!'_

"Yes…and the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura yelled.

"Man, I hate magic..." Joey muttered as he looked around at the new environment nervously.

"Why are you doing this, Ryou?" Yugi yelled desperately.

The Millennium Ring flashes and Yugi gasped as his soul was separated from his body while the same thing also happened to Joey and Tristan, turning them all a ghostly blue colour.

"Uh…You missed us" Kagome said as Bakura spun around to see Kagome, Inuyasha and Mokuba all protected within a blue done barrier.

"What…How did you avoid that?" Bakura asked as he glared at Kagome.

"Let's just say that I am not as easily fooled as others." Kagome announced. "Don't worry, we won't interfere." She said as she discreetly hit Mokuba in the neck, making him pass out. "Mokuba is still a child and should not be tormented by what this duel might entitle" she explained, lowering him gently onto the ground beside her.

"No matter, I'll still take the legendary Millennium Puzzle" Bakura announced as he turned and reached towards the puzzle that rested on the still unconscious Yugi.

"I don't think that it's going to be that easy somehow…" Kagome muttered as the puzzle started to shine.

Bakura recoiled and shielded his eyes as the puzzle continued to shine before Yugi, woke up, no longer a deathly blue colour. The other Yugi stood up and he didn't look too pleased at what had happened.

"You're in trouble" Kagome said in a sing-song voice. (2)

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled, glaring at her before turning back to face this new opponent.

"You want my Millennium Puzzle? Then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back!" the other Yugi demanded.

"Heh, I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi! But I promise you- there is more at stake here than you comprehend, and this is one shadow game that you cannot win!" Bakura said as they stared each other down.

* * *

><p>1. He still has his Hanyou strength only he has had to master his new body in order to control it better.<p>

2. I always wanted Kagome to say that.


	7. Chapter 7 A Ghostly Duel

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 7

A Ghostly Duel

"Ryou, what have you done? Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked as he stared at Bakura

"Hmhmhmhm. Ryou! Ryou is no longer here." Bakura announced

"If you're not Ryou then who are you!" Yami asked as his eyes widened.

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls...But you may call me Bakura." Bakura said. "...And I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items! You do remember the legends, don't you?"

"You do?" Kagome asked, surprising both spirits who had forgotten her and Inuyasha's presence.

"I remember a little" Yami admitted as the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck shimmered with a faint golden light.

"Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable! And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!" Bakura said as Yami held the Millennium Puzzle protectively.

'That's not going to happen, whoever you are." Yami announced.

"Then let the shadow game begin!" Bakura said as they each placed their respective decks on the tree stump that acted as the game board. "The first move is yours, Pharaoh.

"And my first card, the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favourite." Yami announced as he placed the Cyber Commander onto the field. (750/700)

(A miniature of the Cyber Commander appears standing on the card placed on the table in face up defence mode; but the little soldier looks very familiar- it's Tristan, wearing the costume and carrying the gun of the Cyber Commander!)

"Tristan?" Yami exclaimed as a mini Tristan wearing the Cyber Commander's clothes appeared on the field.

"Huh? What a weird dream!" Tristan commented as he looked around before noticing the rifle cradled in his arms. "Huh? Where am I? What's goin' on here? Waaugh!" Tristan screamed as he noticed Yami towering above him.

_'Bakura must've used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favourite card!'_ Yami thought as Tristan became more and more freaked out by the second.

Bakura laughed as he asked "Who's your little friend, Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this! The White Magical Hat! Attack.

"Oh, man..! I must still be dreaming!" Tristan freaked as the caped, monocle guy charged at him. "Yeah, that's it. This is all just a really bad- ahhhhhhh!" Tristan screamed as the White Magical Hat punched him, destroying him with a red flash of light.

"No, Tristan!" Yami yelled as the last of Tristan disappeared.

Hmhmhmhm. Ah looks like that cards been defeated, and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it." Bakura gloated.

"Where is he? What've you done with Tristan?" Yami demanded.

"Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile- or the graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters." Bakura cackled.

"Not quite" Kagome said as a blue sphere came out of the graveyard pile to come and sit in her outstretched hands. "Tristan is right here." She announced as a sleeping Tristan appeared from the blue barrier. "I'll keep Tristan's soul safe but if his card is in the graveyard at the end of this duel, then you will lose him."

"You are getting on my last nerves" Bakura announced as he glared even harder at Kagome. "But it doesn't really matter to me for as long as his card is in the graveyard, you won't be seeing your friend ever again. Now, which of your friends will you sacrifice next?"

Yami gritted as he stared at the cards in his hand. He currently had the cards; Breathe of Light, Flame Swordsman, Skull Stalker, Meotoko and Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. _'I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends' souls trapped in them if I could, but to save my friends, I have to win. And I only have one card that can beat his White Magical Hat!'_ "I summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode". (1800/1600) Yami announced as the card started glowing. The glow dimmed to reveal Joey, wearing the Flame swordsman armour and holding a big, shimmering orange sword.

"Hey... what gives?" Joey stammered. "Hey Yugi, y- GAAAAAAHHH! What the? You're a giant! Oh man, I've finally cracked..." Joey held his head as he started to moan.

"Joey, listen to me. Your soul has been sealed inside your favourite card; you've become the Flame Swordsman!" Yami explained.

"I'm the WHO?" Joey yelled as he started to look even more freaked out.

"If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the Card Graveyard just like Tristan's card was!" Yami said.

"Graveyard?" Joey whimpered.

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help, Can I count on you?" he asked.

"You want my help, you got my help!" Joey announced, smiling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked.

"Okay? I figure I lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it. Now, who wants a beatin', huh? Aaagh! Giant Bakura? Now I know I'm nuts; I'm like six inches tall, wearin' a dress, about to fight my giant friend?" Joey shouted before starting to mumble, "The worlds ending…Life as I know it is over…Someone save me now…"

"Oh shut up!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him.

"Kagome?" Joey asked as he now looked up to see a giant Kagome who was still holding a sleeping Tristan.

"Just go with it" she ordered. "The world is not ending but if you don't shut up, I'll do more than just slap you. That's not really Ryou, It's just the spirit from his item who was gone crazy from being trapped in his item for near 5000 years."

That seemed to calm Joey as he turned around to face Bakura again. "We-e-ell! I have no idea what you're talkin' about, so here goes nothin'." Joey said as he charged and destroyed the White Magical Hat. "Say goodbye to the cat in the hat!" he announced as Bakura life points dropped to 1200.

"Lucky shot" Bakura muttered as Joey turned back around to Yami.

"Whoa, man! I did it, Yugi! Now what?"

"Now it's his turn." Yami said as Bakura drew his next card. (Bakura life points: 1200, Yami life points: 2000)

Bakura growled. "Your little Swordsman got lucky last time, Yugi; but not this time!" He said as he slapped down a monster in facedown defence mode.

"Why'd he play that facedown?" Yami asked himself.

"Cause he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman will do to it!" Joey said as he ran in to destroy it.

"Hang on, Joey, it could be a trap." Yami yelled.

"Haaaaahhh!" Joey yelled as Bakura's facedown flipped up to reveal a Morphing Jar. (700/600)

The Morphing Jar's face extended from the card with a squeal and Joey sliced it right down the middle.

"Huhsaaaaahh-chak!" Joey yelled as the Jar split in two.

"What a dolt." Bakura said, smirking.

"It was a Morphing Jar!" Yami exclaimed

"Huh? A Morphin' Jar? Did I screw up?" Joey asked.

"When a Morphing Jar is attacked, all cards in both players' hands go to the graveyard. We're just really lucky I didn't have anybody else's soul card in my hand right now." Yami explained as he folded his hand and placed it onto the graveyard pile before drawing a new hand while Bakura did the same.

"Sorry, Yuge!" Joey apologised as Yami drew his cards. Yami now held the Dark Magician, Happy Lover, The Furious Sea King, Kageningen, and Beaver Warrior. (1)

_'Ah! The Dark Magician! He's my favourite card! But is it also my soul card? What happens when I play it?'_ Yugi wondered as he stared at the monster card.

Bakura chuckled before saying, "Hmhmhmhm. With a new hand..." he plays another facedown monster "comes a whole new perspective. The game...' now a facedown card "ever-shifting. New dangers surround every turn."

_'He's trying to freak me out. But I can't figure out what he's up to. I'm just going to have to risk playing'_..."The Dark Magician!" (2500/2100) The card glowed before revealing a shorter than usual Dark Magician.

"Hi Yugi" Kagome giggled as Yugi looked around in confusion just like Joey and Tristan had done.

"Ah...! Huh?" Yugi said.

"And I'll play a card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard- Monster Reborn!" Yami announced.

"Off you go Tristan" Kagome said as Tristan's soul moved to appear back on the playing board, on top of Monster Reborn.

"Huh? What the? Joey? Yugi? You guys dreamin' this too?" Tristan asked as he noticed Yugi and Joey.

"Nah, this ain't a dream, Tristan; this is just me goin' insane." Joey informed him.

"You're not going insane Joey or do I have to slap you again?" Kagome asked.

"No! No need to do that Kagome." Joey said.

"...But just one second ago I was up there." Yugi muttered, looking up to see Yami.

"Yeah... if you're down here- who's that up there?" Tristan asked, also looking up to see Yami staring down at them .

"I don't know." Yugi said hesitantly.

"Don't you?" Yami asked, now staring down at Yugi specifically.

"Ah... well I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me." Yugi said slowly as he looked up again to see Yami smiling approvingly and nodding.

"That's right." Yami said.

"A-and sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient, powerful voice." Yugi admitted.

"Huh...?" Joey said, looking confused.

"Really?" Tristan asked, also looking sceptical.

"I'm not sure what it's all about, guys, but I'm feel like we can trust him…whoever he is." Yugi said, smiling up at Yami.

"Hey; if the big guy is okay in your book, then he's okay by me." Joey said while Tristan agreed with him.

"So now what guys?" Tristan asked.

"I have an idea" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Why don't you try and find the card that I placed within your deck, The Magician of Faith?"

"Why?"

"Because there is actually a soul locked in that card and if you win and she's not on the field, that that soul will be lost forever." Kagome explained.

"But you seem fine." Joey said.

"It's not my soul locked in the card." Kagome said.

"Then we'll try and save the last soul that got captured" Yugi announced, moving to face Bakura's facedown card.

"Yeah, if it's that important to ya, then we'll try our best to help!" Joey announced. "I'm gonna bash me some Bakura...!"

"Hang on, Joey; I was just played, so I have to move. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said, letting loose a magic burst to destroy Bakura's facedown card, revealing it to be…

Yugi's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "No! Another Morphing Jar!"

"Ha-ha. We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again." Bakura said, folding his hand again to pick up five more cards.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said as Yami folded his hand also.

"'S okay, man, I did the same thing." Joey said, trying to console him.

"The Magician of Faith!" Yami's eyes widened as he revealed the fifth card that he drew.

"Hmm; isn't that the card that Kagome chose? What soul do you suppose is locked inside it? Hmmm, I wonder? Maybe you should play it and find out! But then again..." he paused to place another monster card facedown. "You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting her in danger! A dilemma. And while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card…" he said, delighted when Yami reacts with alarm.

"No!" Yami yelled.

"Go, Just Desserts!" Bakura shouted.

A ghostly hand reached out from the trap card to grip Yami's face, shocking him.

"Life points are now Bakura: 1200, Yami: 500" Kagome announced.

Bakura glared before saying, "I think you'll find it will help you come to grips with your present situation." Yami hunched over as the hand released him, shaking badly and had one hand clenched to his chest.

"Just Desserts takes five hundred points from each of your monsters on the field. And you'll feel like each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart!" Bakura said, cackling.

"Big Yugi! Are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yes- but one more attack like that- and it's over!" Yami gasped as he opens one eye to face Tristan.

" Whoa, that trap card just nailed Yugi's life points…or maybe I should say, our life points." Tristan said.

Joey gulped as Yami looked at his hand again. Magician of Faith, Basic Insect, Rock Ogre Grotto #1, Baby Dragon and Silver Fang. (2)

_"Another hit like that, and it could be over for all of us._ _This soul card is not safe in my hand; I'll have to play it.' _"I play…The Magician of Faith!" Yami announced as he placed the card face down on the field.

Yugi and the others watched as a white haired girl who looked exactly like Ryou appeared from out under the card. She wore the Magician of Faith's clothed but she had white hair with a purple ribbon wrapped around her right front bang. (3)

"It's a little early for Halloween, don't ya think?" She asked as everyone stared at her.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Amane Bakura" she stated proudly.

"Bakura…Are you related to that freak up there?" Joey asked, pointing up at Bakura who looked a little startled to see Amane there.

"I am Ryou's sister and I bear no relation to the spirit up there except for being his sister's reincarnation." She said.

"Amane…" Kagome started, staring down at said girl.

"Oh…Sorry Kagome, did I reveal too much?" she asked.

"Never mind" Kagome said,the duel should be over soon, so have fun before then, kay?"

"Ok" Amane said, smiling up at Kagome before turning to face Bakura.

"One question, did she suffer?" Bakura asked.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that." Amane said softly, staring at Bakura with unwavering eyes.

"Of course not." He huffed.

"Anybody else confused?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm still confused about how their can be two Yugi's" a voice said.

"Mokuba!" Kagome exclaimed as the young Kaiba brother blinked before sitting up.

"I thought I knocked you out" Kagome muttered as Mokuba stared as the duelling field.

"Well I woke up, so what's going on?"

"Bakura an' Yugi are big duelin' giants an' are fightin' for our souls!" Joey said before anyone could stop him.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Just think of it this way, Mokuba. There's two Yugi's- the cool one up there, an' the puny one down here." Joey said bluntly as Yugi groaned and fell over.

Mokuba still looked confused as Yugi blew up at Joey.

"...Oh, that's not how it works at all!" Yugi screamed his head off at Joey.

"Just a joke, relax...!" Joey said, his hands up in a surrender position.

"You forget that here, I have the powers of the Dark Magician…." Yugi started.  
>"Uhh, Yugi, I wouldn't do that if I were..." Tristan cautioned as Yugi moved forward.<p>

"I'll show you who's puny" Yugi muttered, training his staff on Bakura's facedown monster, making it reveal itself to be an Electric Lizard which emitted a harmless squeak (850/800) before shattering.

"Uh, boy..." Joey muttered.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami yelled and then grimaced as Bakura watched the field with amusement as Yugi suddenly gasped in pain and fell to his knees, shivering in a defence position.

"What was that?" Tristan shouted.

"What's making me go numb?" Yugi yelled.

"Hang in there, pal!" Joey said.

"Yugi!" Kagome yelled, momentarily losing her cool while Mokuba looked scared.

"Hahahahah! You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback, a lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget!" Bakura said.

_'A trap card'_ Yami thought as he drew a card, trying to ignore Bakura's gloating. "All right, soul-stealer! I'll play my next card facedown…and it's your move."

"Now I have all four of you right where I want you... helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug!" (450/600) Bakura said as he placed a monster card face down in defence mode while eying the four on the field hungrily.

"Yugi, what's that card do?" Joey asked as he eyed the facedown card warily.

"Uhh, t-the Man-Eater Bug can automatically- destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up!" Yugi stuttered as he struggled to overcome the effects of the electric lizard.

"Well, that's certainly not good..." Amane said, startling all of them as everyone had forgotten that she was there.

"Guys, I really don't wanna go back to that graveyard..."Tristan said, shivering.

"Don't you worry, Tristan; none of us are goin' back! We'll destroy that bug before he plays it!" Joey said.

"That won't work. " Yugi countered.

"Huh?"

"The moment we make an attack, that card will activate." Yugi announced.

"Graveyard, here I come..." Tristan moaned.

"Whaddaya sayin', Yuge? That one of us is gonna end up worm-food?" Joey asked, ignoring Tristan's moaning.

"I-I'm saying that there's only one way out of this- and we're standing on it!" Yugi said.

(The other three turn and look; they're standing on the facedown trap.)

"Ri-i-ight! The trap card Big Yugi laid down!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires that we sacrifice a monster." Yami said.

"You mean, one of us? Joey asked.

"I'll go." Tristan announced.

"No way, Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Think about it; that Man-Eater Bug's gonna take one of us out no matter what we do! At least this way I'm takin' it out too…" Tristan was cut off by Joey stabbing him in the gut with the hilt of his sword.

"Ough... I guess you disagree..." Tristan moaned as he bent over in pain.

"You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's goin', it's me!" Joey said before running off towards Bakura's facedown Man-Eater Bug.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi yelled.

"It's too late!" Amane said as Joey attempted to stab the card right down the middle.

"How tough could this bug be?" Joey asked as the card started to activate. The next thing everyone knew, Joey was barely hanging on to the head of an insect almost twice his current size. "Aaaa-aaaghh! Big Yugi! Use the trap! Do it! Do it now! Please! I- I don't want my friends to get hurt! Aaaagh!" Joey yelled when he saw Yami's worried look. "Sacrifice me-e-e-e!" he yelled as Yami seemed to come to a decision.

"I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The Horn of Heaven! Blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!" Yami yelled.

"B-but, Joey...!" Yugi said weakly as the ground around Joey and the bug started to glow.

"He's disappearing...!" Tristan said in defeat.

"Don' worry about me-e-e...!" Joey yelled before both he and the overgrown bug disappeared.

"He's gone...! Just like that, my best buddy's gone!" Tristan cried.

"Kagome…" Mokuba muttered.

"Yes?"

"Can you knock me out again…This is a little too scary for me." Mokuba admitted, tears flowing down his face at the loss of Joey.

"Sure" Kagome said before proceeding to knock him out again. "Tristan…"

"Yeah, what?" Tristan asked angrily. "Can't I be allowed to mourn the loss of my best buddy in piece?"

"Yes…but his card may be in the graveyard, but his soul isn't" Kagome said as she opened her hands to let them see a sleeping Joey, glowing in a pale blue light.

"Joey…?" Tristan said weakly.

"He can't hear you but as you can see, he's all right for the moment." Kagome said as she moved to face Amane.

Getting the slight hint, Amane said, "Why don't you use me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yami asked as he stared at her.

"Use my flip effect." Amane said.

"Flip effect?" Tristan asked.

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"To make up for having low attack points, The Magician of Faith has a special effect that can allow the person controlling her to recover one card from the graveyard whenever she's flipped up." Yugi explained.

"That's right Yugi." Yami said. "Now I activate her effect to bring back Monster Reborn back from the graveyard before playing it to bring back to Flame Swordsman." Yami announced before slapping it down.

Joey's soul rushed from Kagome's kind embrace to reappear on the spell card as the Flame Swordsman.

"Joey! You're back!" Yugi exclaimed as Joey looked around in confusion.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed.

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals." Bakura said.

"My friends are never a waste of time! Make your move." Yami commanded.

"Ok, I'll move. And you will lose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First, I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode." Bakura said. (1100/800) "And then the card that will turn your friends against one another—the spell card, Change of Heart!" he yelled, showing them the card that Ryou had shown them earlier. It depicted an angel who was split right down the middle with one half white and having a feathery wing while the other was black with a bat-like looking wing.

"Change of Heart..!" Yugi exclaimed, all traces of the Electric Lizards paralysing electricity gone. "Isn't that Ryou's favourite card?"

"And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades; the very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy!" Bakura yelled.

"No, I refuse!" Yugi said, turning his head in defiance.

"You won't have a choice in the matter!" Bakura said. "The Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster- and I choose you, little Yugi!" Bakura laughed maniacally.

"Leave Yugi out of this!" Yami growled.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him I defeat you as well. You're here to guide and protect him? Then protect him against this!" Bakura yelled as he slapped down the terrifying spell card.

"Yugi!" Everybody yelled.

"Ahhhhhh..." Yugi moaned, trying to shield himself from the light of the card. But he dropped his arms in shock when he saw who had appeared as the physical manifestation of the Change of Heart appears.

"It's Ryou!" Joey yells in shock when he suddenly felt something move behind him and is startled to see that it is Amane who appears to be hiding from her older brother.

"Bakura! So your soul was sealed into your favourite card, too!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!" Ryou said as he flitted and disappeared into Bakura's Lady of Faith.

"What!" Bakura yelled as he saw what Ryou did.

"I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!" Ryou yelled.

"Huh?"

"Traitor" Bakura yelled as Ryou spoke.

"I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the evil Bakura!"

"I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard!"

"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

"Be quiet traitor" Bakura yelled as a golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead.

"I have a better idea! If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!" Yami said as light streamed out from the puzzle, swapping Ryou and Bakura's places.

"All right! Our Bakura's back where he belongs!" Joey cheered as Ryou opened his eyes.

"But where's the evil dude?" Tristan asked, looking around before noticing the now changed Lady of Faith.

"Ugh...! This can't be!" Bakura screamed as he figured out where he was.

"Listen closely, Yugi. Use the power of the Dark Magician; send him to the graveyard, now!" Yami commanded.

"You got it! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said, aiming his wand at Lady of Faith Bakura and destroying him/her in a burst of reversed light.

"Ugh...! Ouaaagh!" Bakura screamed as he disappears into the graveyard in the sky.

* * *

><p>The clouds drifted lazily past the moon in the skies of Duellist Kingdom.<p>

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked, helping Ryou to his feet. He, Ryou, Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones awake, the others are knocked out where they sat around the fire earlier.

"I am now, thanks to you." Ryou said as Kagome moved forward.

"Where did you get your Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked.

"My father picked it up on one of his trips to Egypt." Ryou said.

"Egypt?" Yugi asked while Kagome watched them from under a nearby tree.

Yes, "He told me it's from ancient Egypt and I think that's where they're all from. He was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye. The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters; but that never made any sense to me, since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient.

"You don't say…?" Kagome muttered.

"When my father got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it." Ryou said as Joey, Tristan and Mokuba suddenly awoke.

"I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental!" Tristan said, yawning.

"Same here! Last time I snooze with duelin' cards under my pillow..." Joey muttered before Ryou moved to stand over them, an innocent look on his face.

"Sleep well, guys?" he asked.

"Ahh! Bakura!" Joey and Tristan screamed at the same time.

Yugi, Bakura, Kagome, Mokuba and even Inuyasha gave a little doggy laugh as they broke apart.

"Uh... I dreamt... that you guys were dressed as duel monsters, and there were two Yugi's!" Mokuba said, glaring at Yugi and Ryou.

"Well..." Ryou started while Yugi laughed nervously.

Just then, they heard a loud scream while birds scattered from the trees nearby.

"What was that?" Joey asked as he, Tristan and Mokuba stood up.

"I don't know... But whatever it is, we'll face it together!" Yugi said as then ran off towards where the sound originated from. (4)

* * *

><p>1. I don't actually know what the last card is and so I improvised with the Beaver Warrior.<p>

2. Don't know what these cards are either.

3. Like Mio Hio from the D N Angel anime.

Warning!

I'm not going to do the Panik duel; I'll be skipping to straight after the duel. Sorry Panik fans. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth and Nothing but the

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 8

The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

"Ryou! Am I seeing things, or is your Millennium Ring actually glowing?" Yugi asked after everyone had returned to the campsite after the duel with Panik. Joey and Tristan were currently snoring away while Mokuba slept in Kagome's extra sleeping bag. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to them while Mai slept in her tent.

"If it's not, then we're all both hallucinating." Ryou said, holding his Millennium Ring out while its rightmost point, pointed straight towards Pegasus's castle, ignoring any and all forms of gravity.

"That's kinda spooky, the way it's pointing like that?" Yugi said while Kagome stared at them both with Inuyasha's head resting in her lap.

"Yes... It's almost like its being tugged toward the Castle." Ryou said.

"Pegasus' castle? Why would it do that?" Yugi asked.

"It's because the Ring has the power to locate other items." Kagome said.

"How do you know that Kagome?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that Ancient History was a favourite subject of mine." Kagome said mysteriously.

"That explains why it did that on the day that I transferred into your school." Ryou muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"While I was watching you duel Yugi, my Ring started to glow, and pointed directly toward your Millennium Puzzle."

"Wow, Ryou. Those pointers really are able to zone in on other Millennium Items!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But then why would it point to the castle?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe its cause of what's inside the castle, Pegasus' Millennium Eye. That's what took my grandpa's soul and it's why I'm here" Yugi said.

"My, it's all kinda scary, eh, Yugi? Pegasus' grabbing souls with his... and I'll never forget when mine took us all to the Shadow Realm!

"Mmm." Yugi agreed, nodding.

"Yugi…"

"Yes Kagome." Yugi answered.

"Why don't you go to bed now? You're going to need all the strength you can get for tomorrow's duels." Kagome said.

"I guess I am getting kind of tired." Yugi said as a yawn escaped his lips. "Goodnight Ryou…Kagome." Yugi said as he returned to the campsite.

"I guess I'll turn in as well" Ryou said as he stood up.

"Not so fast" Kagome said as Ryou gulped. "You can stay up with me for a little longer. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes…I do" Ryou said as he sat back down in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So…what's your first question?"

"How did you know that I was the one holder of the Millennium Ring?" Ryou asked.

"Wow, you don't mess around. Hard one right off the bat." Kagome said, laughing as Ryou stared at her. "It's simple. There are twothings that made me think that you held the Ring. First was that you are the spitting image of the one whom originally held the Ring before the Shadows were sealed, and two, Amane and Sanura confirmed it for me."

"Amane?" Ryou exclaimed, missing Bakura's shock after hearing both names.

"Yes, now before I say anything more, could Bakura please separate from you in sprit form so that I know who exactly I'm talking too?"

"But Bakura was sent to the graveyard." Ryou protested.

"Yeah…And I'm meant to believe that he didn't have spells in place to protect himself in case he did fail?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine, you got me" a low voice said as Bakura appeared in spirit form.

"Bakura!" Ryou said nervously as he stared at the spirit.

"Can't this wait?" Bakura asked, rubbing his pounding head before glaring at Ryou. "I have a massive headache and a traitorous Hikari to punish." He said, glaring at said hikari while Ryou laughed nervously.

"No!" Kagome said. "I'm afraid Amane and Sanura can't wait that long."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, completely missing Bakura's shocked look at the second name.

"How do you know that name?" Bakura roared, his eyes narrowing in a very dangerous glare.

"Why don't I explain from the beginning?" Kagome said. You remember the story I told everyone earlier?" she asked.

"Yes, you said you didn't know what happened after the miko got sent back in time." Ryou said.

"Yeah…Well…I lied."

"What!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"Boy's meet the miko from the story…Me!"

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, I found myself and Inuyasha, who was still knocked out, on a sandy hill located just behind, what I later learned, was a thief village.<em>

_After I had woken Inuyasha up, the two of us moved towards the village, when we noticed a group of what appeared to be ancient soldiers leaving the village in the opposite direction. Thankfully they were too far away to even be interested in us and we were able to enter the town undetected._

_We searched the whole ghost town, for that's what it was, until we found an underground entrance, leading to a huge cavern located underneath the whole village._

_When our eyes became accustomed to the dim light of the small burning torches, we looked inside and saw a huge cauldron with a wooden staircase leading up to the mouth of it._

_I climbed up the staircase but when I looked into the caldron, a blinding light suddenly appeared. When it disappeared, I found that I was wearing a golden teardrop necklace the size of a medium sized plastic bottle top. _

_After a few seconds, I began to sense a presence inside of it but I had no time to ponder it as the rickety staircase collapsed. I screamed as I fell towards the ground but I was lucky, as Inuyasha had rushed out to break my fall._

_After apologising and getting off Inuyasha, a soft sound caught my attention and I turned to see a young boy glaring at us from behind the entrance doorway. _

_I greeted him but he just looked confused before slowly moving towards us, the glare never leaving his face. As he approached, all I saw was a sacred/angry little boy who couldn't have been more than nine or ten years old. When he reached us, in true Kagome fashion, I gave him a comforting hug._

_The boy shook with fear before slowly and shyly returning my affection._

_As we broke apart, I was finally able to take in the boys' appearance. He had beautiful snow white hair and scarlet red eyes. His body was a dark tan colour, probably because of the sun and he had a weird looking scar underneath his right eye that was still bleeding faintly. He wore a child linen dress that was held up with a brown sash._

_I asked him what his name was but he just looked at me in confusion and it was then that I realised that he couldn't understand me._

_Thinking on my feet, I pointed at myself and said "Kagome" before I pointed at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyahsa."_

_The boy seemed to get the idea because he said "Akefia" and pointed at himself._

_Now that I knew Akefia's name I said, "So, your names Akefia?" he nodded, seeming to get the idea. "Let's get you out of here; this is no place for a child."_ (1)

* * *

><p>"So what happened after that?" Ryou asked.<p>

"Well, I took care of Akefia for around two years, give or take. In that time, I learnt basic Ancient Egyptian and he learnt Japanese. After he learnt enough Japanese to communicate with me, he explained what had happened in the village, his home."

"So what happened?" Ryou asked while Bakura's breath hitched.

"That's his story to tell" Kagome said and Bakura released the breath that he was holding.

"So what did you do after he confided in you?" Ryou asked, knowing the time and place of when to but out of his yami's business.

"I tried to teach him to the best of my ability but a month after that, our home was raided by the Pharaoh and I was captured and thrown into the Pharaoh's dungeon.

"Why were you captured? Do you know?"

"No, I don't know." Kagome said. "They planned to kill me but they soon discovered, much to their surprise, that I wasn't able to be killed. They assumed that I was a servant of the gods and I was immediately released. I was then allowed free reign in and around the palace though I was never allowed to leave to outside palace walls.

"So what happened? It's obvious that you got out somehow" Ryou said.

"Yes, six years later, just after the Millennium items were sealed." Kagome said. "I was then ordered by the new pharaoh, Seth, to go underground with a clan of tomb keepers who had been selected to go and guard the Pharaoh's tomb and secrets until his return."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha escaped being imprisoned with me and he was able to escape with Akefia. I later learned that they were separated in a sandstorm and were unable to find each other again. Inuyasha was found by a tomb keeper family, Ishtar, I think and they looked after him until the sealing of the shadows. By a stroke of luck, they were one of the tomb keeper families chosen to go underground."

"You found each other then?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, and I stayed with the Ishtar family and the other tomb keeper families for about another 2500 years. After that, I had gotten sick of staying underground for so long and we both yearned to feel real sunlight on our bones again, so without anyone knowing, we left the tomb and travelled the world until about five hundred years ago when we returned to Japan to confront Kikyo and see for ourselves what she had actually done. It was then that we learnt that my son, Shippo, although he had missed most of the blast, he was still affected and he wascursed to the shape of a normal, mortal fox, and now unable to ever transform back into his humanoid form..

"But still, even if that is true, you don't look a day over 18." Ryou commented.

"I know, when we questioned Kikyo, she revealed that part of the curse was to make it so that we don't age and also we can't be killed except with the most powerful and violent attack straight to our hearts and be beheaded within five minutes of the attack hitting, though healing from any other wound still hurts like anything unimaginable."

"And what was the other part?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"The full effects of the curse were to transform Inuyasha into a canine, though at least he does retain his higher thinking, making him more than just some random dog."

"What happened when she told you te full curse?" Ryou asked.

"When she told us, Inuyasha attacked her full force. I guess he didn't like being transformed into a dog and his full youkai powers took over in his rage, killing her with just one attack. Now we wait for the end of time, hoping we will then be allowed to pass over to the afterlife or untill someone beheads us, whichever comes first."

"You want to die?"

Kagome's eyes closed and then opened to show Ryou eyes that were full of pain and suffering. "Ryou, I have been alive for more than five thousand years, I am the oldest human in existence. I'm even older than most of the still alive youkai. I've been forced to watch my best friends grow old and die while I retained the youth and looks that I had when I first met them. As hard as it sounds, I've had enough of living and I just want to sleep."

"I guess I can understand that." Bakura said, interrupting her.

Kagome smiled before saying. "Yeah, I guess you can, after all you're almost as old as I am, even though you've been sealed.

"Still, you haven't yet explained how you know about Sanura and Amane. I may have mentioned that my sister was sacrificed but I don't think that I ever told you her name." he said, now staring at her very intently.

"It's because their spirits have been sealed in my Millennium item that hangs around my neck."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryou asked as he and Bakura stared very intently at the golden teardrop necklace that hung from around her neck.

"I learnt that when the items were created, a single soul out of the 99 sacrifices was randomly chosen to be sealed within, what I call, the Millennium Seal."

"Millennium Seal?" Ryou asked while Bakura scoffed.

"There's no such thing." He announced. "There are only seven items. Puzzle, Ring Eye, Tauk, Scale, Rod and key."

"That is correct, those are the official items." Kagome said. "But my seal is not a true item and no one knows about it because the fool who 'created' the items was way too impatient and left before the items had even cooled down, how could they have known about it when they were in such a hurry?"

"Then how do you know it even is an item?" Ryou asked.

"I learnt that it was an item the day after the shadows were sealed. Before then, everyone, including myself, thought it nothing more than a simple necklace. It was only when the shadows were sealed and I was underground that a girl named Sanura, spoke to me from within the teardrop and explained everything to me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that when the items were created Sanura's soul, or rather the Ba of her soul was sealed within. It wasn't until 5000 years later that I found the Ka of her soul, or rather, her Ka found me in the form of a young girl. The girl's name was Amane and she was to be the rightful owner of the item but, she was killed in a car crash with her mother and although her mother was allowed to pass on, she was not, doomed to be sealed within the item along with Sanura until they were able to make peace with themselves."

"And why should we believe you?" Bakura asked.

"Because Amane and Sanura are standing right behind you."

* * *

><p>1. I haven't seen the anime or read that part of the manga so I apologise if I get some details wrong.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Making peace with your dead

"Speak" normal speech.

"_Speak" thoughts_

"**Speak"** Mind speaking (Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 9

Making peace with your dead sister

Turning around, both Ryou and Bakura felt their mouths go slack in shock as they gazed upon people who they thought were dead and long gone.

Amane looked to be a female version of Ryou. (1) She had snow white hair with a black ribbon tied onto the right bang of hair. (2) She had pale coloured skin and soft chocolate brown eyes. She wore a simple white dress with creamy white angel wings producing from her beck. Around her neck she wore a black chocker ribbon around her neck and on her feet were red dress shoes.

The girl beside her, Sanura, however looked to be her complete opposite. Her hair was a pure black colour with her left bang of hair tied with a white ribbon.(2) She had tanned skin, remnants of her Egyptian heritage and sapphire blue eyes. Instead of white, Sanura had a black dress with black, bat like wings. She also wore a choked ribbon which was black and instead of dress shoes, Sanura wore simple tan coloured, leather sandals.

"A…Amane!" Ryou gasped.

"Sa…Sanura?" (3) Bakura said, sounding just as shocked as Ryou.

"Hey big brother, aren't you happy to see me?" Amane asked while she smiled at Ryou.

"Yeah Akhi Al Akbar, didn't you miss me?" (4) Sanura said cheekily.

"Ryou, Bakura" Kagome started in a business tone of voice. "You only have a shoet while to speak with your sisters before they can pass on, so make the most of it."

* * *

><p><em>I will not repeat what is said between these four as it is private and should not be repeated…<em>

YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

><p>Ryou…<p>

I followed Amane deeper into the forest, careful to keep the campsite in view so that I wouldn't have any problems getting back.

Amane walked/glided silently in front of me, her slightly transparent boots not making a sound.

"This should be far enough" Amane said after a few more minutes, her voice sounding like a long forgotten tune to my ears.

"Amane…" I said breathlessly as I stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Ryou…It's me" Amane said before enveloping him in a warming hug, despite her cold ghostly arms.

"Is this a dream?" I asked weakly.

"Nope…" Amane said, smiling at me. "It's real and I can't stay long so let's get down to business."

"Amane…" I chuckled; I couldn't help it as it had been so long since I heard her wonderful voice.

"So how have you been doing?" Amane asked as we broke apart.

"I've been doing fine." I said. "Father's really impressed with me, in fact…"

"Don't lie to me Ryou." Amane interrupted. "I know that father abandoned you only a month after our deaths, leaving you all alone in Japan with only Bakura to depend on."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Kagome never kept us confined to the Millennium Seal, in fact, she allowed us free reign to watch over our families so long as we followed two small conditions."

"Conditions?" I asked.

"Yes, the first condition was that we visit her at least once a week so that she could renew the energy sustaining us while we watched over you because without that energy, we would be in real trouble. The second condition was that if we ever noticed anything strange happened and also important things like when you moved to Japan in the first place."

"So you were like my guardian angel?"

"That's right!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Kagome want to know everything important that happened?"

"Kagome loves to learn and as a result of that she knows things that others could only dream of knowing. Plus she never pressed us for details about what you were doing, she only wanted to know if something like you moving to Japan happened because that somehow affected her."

"So if she never pressed you for details, how then, does she know so much about me?"

"I told her of my own free will, hoping that she would be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryou, I know that Father has stopped sending you money for the apartment and that you only have a limited time left before the landlord kicks you out." Amane said bluntly.

"How do you…Not even Bakura knows how close I am to losing the apartment!" I said as my eyes widened in panic.

"I told you that I watched over you and I proud to say that I think I did a better job than the thief." Amane said as I noticed that her body was starting to fade.

"Amane!" I shouted as Amane looked over herself.

"Looks like it's almost time for me to go." Amane muttered before looking up to stare at me with hard eyes. "Look, I don't have a lot of time left so listen and listen well! I am aware that you're still beating yourself up about our mother's and my death. Please stop, please let it go. While we did die, our deaths were quick and painless and there's nothing you could have done to prevent it so stop worrying yourself sick about it."

"But…"

Amane's eyes softened as she said, "Ryou…please let your guilt go. Continue writing those letters, we do receive them and look forward to them but…"

"Amane!" I shouted as my sisters body continued to fade.

"Ryou…You were the best big brother I could have ever hope for. I love you big brother and don't hate Bakura for what he has done to you, it isn't his fault that is the way that he is."

"I love you too Amane!" I shouted. "Don't forget me!"

"I won't big brother." Amane said as she embraced me for a final time. "Good bye Ryou, I love you."

"Good bye Amane" I said as I hugged Amane back, even though her body was changing into little spheres of light.

"Love you Aniki(5)" I heard Amane's voice say as the light spheres disappeared into the sky, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Bakura…<p>

"Sanura…I haven't seen you in so very long." Bakura said after about five minutes of walking. They now stood on a cliff with the waves crashing against it every few seconds.

"I missed you too big brother!" Sanura said, as she gave Bakura a big hug before she gave a nervous laugh as her voice faded away. "I'm sorry about everything. So much happened to you and even though Kagome was able to look after and care for you, it still never seemed to be enough. I never was able to say sorry… You did bad things because of Zorc Necrophades and I'm so sorry that I failed to protect you from him big brother…" Sanura said as tears gathered in her sapphire coloured eyes.

"No…no no…" Bakura's eyes went wide as he swept his sister into his arms. "No Sanura…don't think for a second that any of this was your fault! And even if Kagome and I hadn't been separated, I think that in the end, Zorc would have still found me. Besides it's all the Pharoah and his High Priests fault in the first place."

"No! Don't think that way big brother!" Sanura cried, pushing away enough to look him in the eyes. "We were wrong to hate! There was so much happening…when I…when I was able to take a spirit form in the real world and Kagome was able to 'recover' some of the priest's journals, we discovered what really happened. Oh brother…he didn't know!"

"I…I know that…" Bakura hesitated, bowing his head until his bangs veiled his eyes. "I know that it was really the high Priest Akunadin who went forth with those plans without telling anyone how the Items were made. I know he is the one Zorc corrupted and used…I know…all of that."

"Then why?" Sanura whispered, sounding a bit frightened. "I know why you did it then…you wanted to get revenge for us. I understand that but why now then? Why do you want to hurt things now big brother?"

"I don't know,"" Bakura said. "Besides, why do you care?"

"Because your 'yaonushi' is my other half's brother." Sanura said. (6)

* * *

><p>"Well, how did it go?" Kagome asked as Ryou returned from his long overdue talk with his sister.<p>

"I don't know…" Ryou said finally after he had stared out at the ocean.

"Do you feel any better, now that you have finally been able to make peace both with your sister and yourself?"

"I guess so…" Ryou said as Bakura finally emerged from his way overdue talk.

"Akefia, could you come over here please?" Kagome asked nicely.

"My name's Bakura now." Bakura muttered as he faced his substitute mother.

"You'll always be Akefia to me." Kagome stated before she pressed her index finger to Bakura's forehead, a pink light emerging from it, knocking Bakura out cold.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked as he watched her place his dark up against a nearby tree.

"Removing the parasite." Kagome said as she turned to face Ryou.

"Parasite?"

"Yes, a very strong and deadly parasite."

"What has this parasite done?"

"It took over an innocent and forced him to follow a path of revenge against someone who has done nothing wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this parasite…almost forced Akefia to follow a path of revenge against the pharaoh when it was never the pharaohs fault in the first place, but one of his advisors. It is also to blame for most of your yami's dark attitude towards you."

"And what is that parasite's name?"

"Zorc Necrophades."

* * *

>Not hardLike Mio Hio from the D N Angel anime.Means Kitten in ArabicMeans big brother in ArabicMeans big brother in JapaneseMeans landlord in Japanese (Yadonushi) <div> 


End file.
